Unlikely Friends
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Edward is gone and Bella is in the woods, crying in pain. He left her, and she's left in pieces. There's only one person who would understand her pain. Only one person who could possibly relate. Victoria lost her love less than a year ago, and is still mourning. Broken hearts can make strange things happen.


_He's gone_, I sobbed as I clutched my stomach. There must be a hole there, from where he reached in and ripped out my heart. It shocked me when I looked through the tears and saw that my shirt was clean, not blossoming with red like I thought it'd be.

The tears clouded my sight again until all was a blur, cutting off all chance of distraction. I sunk to the forest floor, barely registering the cold air and freezing ground. I gasped at the waves of pain, threatening to overtake me.

_He left._

I couldn't bear to even think his name. My soulmate, the vampire that I was in love with, had left me. I wasn't good enough for him. I'd be barely more than a passing thought. His whole family had left me, leaving me with no one. No human could compare to the family I had lost.

Arms as cold as ice enveloped me and my breath hitched. The hole in my chest disappeared. Was he back? Was someone back? The arms belonged to a vampire, I knew that. They were feminine, but I had never felt them before. Rosalie?

Carefully, I blinked back the tears and looked at the vampire who was cradling me, whispering soothing things into my ear. Shock and fear laced my system, making me freeze.

This vampire was not a Cullen.

Red was the first thing I registered. Red eyes, red jacket…red hair. The woman's red eyes surprisingly held comfort and confusion.

Victoria.

I threw myself out of her grasp. Was she here to kill me? All I really knew was that she wasn't a Cullen or Charlie, so I wouldn't permit her to comfort me.

At this point, I honestly wouldn't have cared. An end to this pain? At least I wouldn't have to resort to drugs or jumping off cliffs.

"You're not his mate? Did you not love each other?" Victoria asked me, ignoring my questions. Wasn't she going to kill me? If she wasn't, I'd be disappointed.

I just stared at her mutely, almost begging her to kill me. I didn't want to exist in a world that I didn't have him.

Victoria settled beside me and sighed. What was she doing? The bloodthirsty vampire seemed…depressed. If you ignored her beauty, she almost looked like me.

"When your mate killed James, I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill you," she started talking. I'd guessed as much. Weren't they both trying to kill me from the start? "I wanted you dead, and then your mate would kill me. Then, I'd be happy. I'd get to be with…him, and you would be dead."

Victoria couldn't say James' name. We were in the same boat, her and me. I didn't like that. I didn't want to think that anyone had loved anyone as much as I had loved him.

"Kill me," I forced the words through my numb lips. I really was begging her now. How would my death be explained? Wild animal attack? Murder? Killed by a vampire bent on vengeance? At this point, I didn't care.

Victoria looked at me, her red eyes hollow and lifeless, "I couldn't do that. We're too much alike."

_But I don't want to live anymore. I'm alone._ I must've said that part aloud because Victoria gripped my hand in hers, almost pulverizing it to dust. She noticed my flinch and loosened her grip.

"I'll stay," she promised me, some life actually leaking into her voice, "I'm alone, too. If Edward doesn't like you anymore, then there's no point to kill you. It's not like I'd die, regardless."

This was more to her benefit than mine, I realized. What satisfaction would she gain, hanging around a lifeless corpse like me?

A corpse. That's what I was. That's what I'd always be, until I died.

Victoria started to cry strange vampire tears. She didn't actually cry. Venom just built up in her eyes and she began to vibrate in clumsy, undignified sobs. Victoria was crying for her love, and for her loss of a way out.

"I won't be the only one who has to suffer for eternity," she said to the sky furiously, desperate to win the game of life, "I promise you that."

What was she talking about? I wouldn't suffer for eternity. I only had a few, long decades before my torture was over. Well, unless I took matters into my own hands. Feeling the full force of the pain ingulfing me, suicide didn't seem so bad.

"You wanted to die, right?" Victoria asked me wildly, her eyes darting around and her hair chaotic, "Well, die is a figurative term to vampires."

In her feral state, she yanked my arm forward, slid my sleeve back, and bite my wrist three inches down from where James had bit me five months before.

"Remember him," Victoria begged me as I convulsed on the ground, unable to bear the pain I was being put through, "Remember him so you'll understand."


End file.
